Magic Tower
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Ultimate Arcane Defense! Magic Tower cast powerful area effect spells that target both flying and ground troops." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Magic Tower is a spiraling, cone-shaped tower of crystalline rock that has a Conjurer atop it. It is capable of inflicting powerful splash damage to both Ground and Air Units, though it is limited to a relatively short range. **The Magic Tower, like the Mortar, excels at mowing down entire groups of Troops. However, unlike the Mortar, it has a relatively decent DPS (making it more effective against higher health troops like Huges), and it will target Air Troops in addition to Ground Troops. Also unlike the Mortar, the Magic Tower has no blind spot. **Although the arcane blasts from the Magic Tower do less damage per shot than Mortar, it makes up for this by having a much higher rate of fire. This makes the Magic Tower an excellent choice for defending other structures by blasting troops that get too close. The Magic Tower's only real weakness is its range, which is among the lowest of all defensive structures. **Taking out Magic Towers can be tricky despite their relatively short range. It is often a better tactic to avoid them entirely by attacking a part of the village that isn't covered by them. To quickly destroy a Magic Tower, deploy a few Huges as a distraction while Rangers, Conjurers or Fire Batss take out the tower. Deploy Troops in a circle around it since this will limit its ability to take out multiple troops with splash damage. Dropping 1 Huge and surrounding the tower with 5 Rangers will generally be sufficient to destroy it. *'Summary' **The Magic Tower is a spiraling, cone-shaped tower of crystalline rock that has a Conjurer atop it. It is capable of inflicting powerful splash damage to both Ground and Air Units, though it is limited to a relatively short range. **The Magic Tower, like the Mortar, excels at mowing down entire groups of Troops. However, unlike the Mortar, it has a relatively decent DPS (making it more effective against higher health troops like Huge), and it will target Air Troops in addition to Ground Troops. Also unlike the Mortar, the Magic Tower has no blind spot. **Although the arcane blasts from the Magic Tower do less damage per shot than Mortar, it makes up for this by having a much higher rate of fire. This makes the Magic Tower an excellent choice for defending other structures by blasting troops that get too close. The Magic Tower's only real weakness is its range, which is among the lowest of all defensive structures. **Taking out Magic Towers can be tricky despite their relatively short range. It is often a better tactic to avoid them entirely by attacking a part of the village that isn't covered by them. To quickly destroy a Magic Tower, deploy a few Huge as a distraction while Ranger, Conjurers or Fire Bats take out the tower. Deploy Troops in a circle around it since this will limit its ability to take out multiple troops with splash damage. Dropping 1 Hugeand surrounding the tower with 5 Ranger will generally be sufficient to destroy it. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **An excellent defensive strategy for the Magic Tower is to put it near your Stronghold because of the Magic Tower's splash damage and relatively high rate of fire. However, due to its limited range, it is sometimes more desirable to put the Magic Tower near the inside of your village. **Magic Towers and Mortars are quite complementary, as they can each cover the other's weaknesses. ***''Example of a Magic Tower-Mortar combination:'' The Mortar can cover a very large range so attacking units will have reduced health by the time they come into shorter range of the Magic Tower, which helps finish them off. In exchange, the Magic Tower defends the Mortar by destroying units that cannot be attacked by the Mortar (all air units and ground units inside the Mortar's minimum range). **Try putting Magic Towers near Anti AirCrafts, with Cluster Bombs to take out the Gasbag. ***To expand on this, place this defense near an Anti AirCraft. Also, just put it near a Mortar and a Storage to protect against various attacks. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **For attacking, use some units to distract it (Huge or Warriors) and destroy it with Ranger, Fire Bats, or another ranged troop. Melee troops like Warriors or Huge can destroy a Magic Tower by themselves if there are enough of them, but because these troops must attack while physically touching the tower (and are therefore grouped up), the Magic Tower can usually destroy the entire group fairly quickly. **When deploying units, be careful to ensure that they won't get into a clump as they come into range of the Magic Tower (e.g. attacking a Wood Storage that's near a Magic Tower), because the Magic Tower will destroy the group very quickly. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Magic Towers undergo significant visual changes at levels 3, 6, 7 and 8 ***When initially constructed, the Magic Tower appears to be solid gray rock. ***At level 2, the lower portion of the tower just barely begins to show colored pink crystal, much like the level 6 Walls. This can be seen if you look closely enough, but can be easily missed. The shape of the rock also changes slightly. ***At level 3, the crystals become much more visible. ***At level 4, some of the gray rock turn into crystals, and begin spiraling around the tower. ***At level 5, the entire base of the tower is completely crystalline, with only the top portion of the tower remaining gray rock. ***The level 6 Magic Tower has no gray rock left. The entire tower is now constructed of pink crystal, resembling a gigantic level 6 Wall. ***At level 7, the crystal structures grow prominent upward spikes surrounding the platform, and the entire tower darkens to a dark purple, appearing very much like a Huge level 7 Wall. ***At level 8, the podium on which the Conjurer stands becomes far wider and more jagged. The spikes melt into the tower and it has stone pillars on each side, making eight stone pillars in all. It also has embers floating around the base, indicating a lava source beneath. The embers and the lava source may also be referred to the Stronghold being at least level 10, its Stronghold level requirement. **The Conjurer atop the tower also changes with the Tower's level. He himself shoots the projectile that is fired by the Conjurers of the level he resembles. For example, level 1 Magic Tower housing a level 1 or 2 Conjurer would fire fireballs, while level 5 Magic Tower that has a level 5 Conjurer would fire lightning bolts. ***When first placed, the Tower Conjurer appears as a level 1 (or 2) Conjurer. ***At level 3, the Conjurer atop the tower changes in appearance to that of a level 3 (or 4) Conjurer. ***At Magic Tower level 5, the Conjurer changes its appearance to that of a level 5 Conjurer. ***At Level 8, the Conjurer changes its appearance to that of a level 6 Conjurer. ---- *'Trivia' **You don't need to unlock or train a Conjurer in order to construct a Magic Tower. The level of your army's Conjurers, if you have them, do not affect the appearance or abilities of the Conjurer atop the tower. **When you begin an upgrade on a Magic Tower, the Conjurer on the top will disappear after a few minutes and will not reappear until the tower has finished upgrading. **While you are moving the Magic Tower, the Conjurer on the top disappears. **When viewing the Info screen, the Magic Tower does not have a Conjurer on it. **Strangely, normal Conjurers have a powerful attack, the while those atop the Magic Towers have a much weaker one. They make up for this by having much greater hitpoints and a larger splash damage area than the Conjurer troop. **Only one Conjurer will ever appear atop a Magic Tower, unlike the Watch Tower, which can have up to three Ranger.